It's Just a Little Problem
by Annzy Bananzy
Summary: Ryou was born with a slight, physical problem: weak tendons in his knee, which causes him to walk a little differently than everyone else. He hates it, not because he can't walk well, but because everyone stares at him. He'd love to meet just one person who would treat him like a normal kid... and now, after a big fight with his mother, he might have found one. (Not yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really need to stop writing new stories... but I just couldn't help it! I came up with this after I sprained my knee very badly and had to limp for a few days, and I started writing this, and yeah... I have the first five chapters written out right now, so I'll be able to post a new chapter every week for at least five weeks XP **

**Hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

"You do know that this "school" thing is a stupid idea, right? Mother?" I ask her as we drive back from the grocery store. She always likes me to come along to make sure I don't get into any trouble, and she also values my opinion on what food we should eat for the week.

"I think it's a fine idea," she tries again to convince me. I just roll my eyes as she continues with, "Going to a real school will be good for you. You can't be homeschooled all your life, you know."

"It's been working so far," I mutter before saying louder, "All the kids will just make fun of me – you know that."

She sighs; an utterly pitiful sound. "Ryou, you need to learn how to be sociable, and that's not something you can learn through homeschooling."

"I'll be sociable when all of the other kids my age start being more understanding and _stop_ being immature, spoiled, _brats_."

"Not _everyone_ is like that."

"Everyone my age is."

"Could you please just try this?" she asks, looking at me sadly. "For me?"

Oh, we're playing the "For me?" Card, are we? Well, two can play the Card game.

"Could you please _trust_ me when I say that this will just be a horrifying experience for me?" I ask her, trying desperately not to get too mad. "These stupid brats only look at appearances. They'll take one look at me and how I walk and practically shun me – it's just the natural order of high school, mother. I've seen the television shows; these kids are ruthless!"

"But those shows also show the mature kids like you, don't they?" she retaliates. "You can make friends with those and manage an enjoyable high school experience."

"But the mature ones are labeled "weird" and are social outcasts; you actually _want_ your child to be labeled as such?"

"You told me you hated labels and thought they were a waste of human intelligence."

"They are, but I still have to play by society's stupid rules until things change, don't I?"

She sighs and closes her eyes for a brief second before opening them (she still needs to see to drive, after all). I take the hint and keep quiet, leaning my head against the car window and looking out at the road passing me by.

I suppose by now you're wondering what's wrong with me, or why this school thing is such a big deal. And, if you're not, then you've kind of come to the wrong place, haven't you? Anyways, the thing is that I was born with a disability; the tendons in my right knee are extremely weak. I can't move them a lot or put too much pressure on them without feeling blinding pain. Which means, yes, I walk a little slow and funny because I have to pretty much drag my right leg everywhere lest I bend it too much. Unfortunately, in this ignorant society, walking a little funny is like giving teenagers permission to make fun of you and even bully you.

Isn't it sad that I haven't even attended a real school in eight years and already know how horrible it is?

"Please, Ryou," my mother spoke up again, timidly this time. "I need you to do this…"

"Why?" I ask. "To teach me humility, and that the world really _is_ a horrible place where all the good people go to die?"

"No, to –"

"I don't want this!" I start yelling. My temper ran just a little too high on the thermometer and might have broken the top off. "I never asked for this useless limb!"

"I'm sorry –"

"You _better_ be sorry! 'Cause it's your fault!" I yell before I can stop myself.

My mother clenches her teeth. "It's not my fault you were born this way."

"What? You think I _asked_ to be like this? I came from _your_ womb, mother. What did you do while you were pregnant with me?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. I was going to, but then she steps on the brakes and squeaks to a stop at the side of the road. "Get out," she says quietly.

"… What?"

"_Get out!_" she screams, her voice cracking and tears falling freely from her eyes.

I blink and bite my bottom lip. I told you that two could play the Card game, but I really played a bad hand this time. I open the door and step out, shutting it lightly behind me.

My mother cracks my window open a little, so I turn around to look at her angry and sad expression. "I'm sorry you were born," she says before driving off with a drawn-out squeak. I look down, fighting tears myself. I know she didn't mean it in the way of "My life would be better off without you" … She just meant it in the way of "You hate your life? Then I wish you had never been born so you wouldn't have to deal with it." But… she just sounded so broken, and I _really_ regret saying that to her. She's always tried her best to help me, take care of me… what kind of son am I, saying something like that to her? I really need to watch my stupid temper; it's like I'm a whole different person when I'm mad.

I sigh before stepping with my left leg on the cemented sidewalk and lifting my right leg in front of me. It's gonna be a long walk to my house. If I'm lucky, only a couple of strangers will give me funny looks and judge me.

Evidently, I'm not lucky.

One stare. Another. A whole group of stares. One hushed, "What's wrong with that boy?" One pitying stare. One little kid copying the way I walk, but I don't mind that one too much since he's too young to know any better. The mother taking her child roughly away from my general direction like I'm some diseased patient _does_ bother me, however, and I start to feel mad.

Four more stares. One quick glance. One person looking extremely uncomfortable at the sight of me. Why is it that people can't handle seeing the less fortunate in this world? That sight always guarantees a little heat in my anger thermometer. And considering it's already been broken about a hundred times already, it's prone to break even faster.

Another stare. One "Poor boy…" Haven't heard one of those in a while. Two scrunched eyebrows. One over-emotional teary-eyed person unafraid to look at me. Oh God, _please_ don't come over here and start talking to me… Oh, good, he's gone. I always hate talking to the ones who feel like I'm their fault; they always say the oddest things.

After three more weird looks, however, I'm getting fed up with this stupid pity party and try to walk normally. You know, bending my knees in the air and all that.

Big mistake.

As soon as it's bent and gravity presses against it, numbing pain shoots up and builds right in my knee, surprising me and making me cry out. I put it back on the ground right away, grinding my teeth, closing my eyes, and hoping it'll go away soon. I forgot just how much this thing hurts when I try to do anything more with it than limp… And as if the gnashing, flashing pain wasn't enough, now everyone was giving me even weirder, _more_ pitying looks.

Great… just _fantastic_.

I start walking normally again. … Well, normal for _me_, anyways, and let me tell you just how _slow_ I walk compared to other people. It's like I'm a turtle. No, a three-legged turtle. Hobbling along on my good legs, just trying to get along and avoid predators. Unfortunately, I'm a rare breed of turtle who is at the very bottom of the food chain, where even insects can take a stab at me. At least I'm still ahead of the micro-organisms, right? Haha, a little humor gets you a long way, sometimes.

Anyways, with such a slow pace, and so many people out this afternoon, I'm guaranteed a _parade_ of looks and attention I don't want or _need_. With this in mind, I attempt to go a little faster, almost like a little run. It feels pretty cool, actually! It's like I'm using my right leg as a springboard and landing carefully on my left leg. I've never really tried to walk fast before; my mom always matched my meticulous pace so that I wouldn't feel so bad about it. But now, hell, I'm walking like this _all_ the time!

… At least, that's what I think right before landing wrong on my foot and tumbling to the ground in a whirlwind of pain and humiliation. Geez, talk about trying something new and failing.

Oh, great; face-planted on the cold cement and now I'm crying. Just perfect. Well, there's really no reason for me to stand up, is there? Nope. None at all. Might as well just lay here and die, since I hate my unfair life so much. Maybe I _should_ have never been born. Maybe everyone would be better off without me; then all these people wouldn't have had to look at a cripple, and my mother wouldn't have a useless, good-for-nothing son wasting all of her and dad's money, and I wouldn't… I wouldn't have to deal with all these stares, and… the world. This horrible, unforgiving, cruel world that treats people like me with unkind words and pitying stares and –

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask me. Wow, cold this guy _be_ any more stupid?

"Gee, I'm face-down on the cold ground; what do you _think?_" I snap back without lifting my head. Just go the hell away; I don't need your help or your pity or whatever else you feel like you have to give me.

I hear a warm chuckle. "Well, maybe you'd feel better if you stood up?"

"Huh, didn't think of _that_," I reply sarcastically. "You must be a genius."

Now I hear a laugh… weird. I can't remember the last time someone's laughed at something I said. Not even my family… "First time I've ever heard someone call me a genius. Thanks, even if it was sarcastic as hell."

"… You're welcome." I glance up finally, looking at the guy who was actually talking to me like I was a normal person. I was surprised to see that he was incredibly tan, blonde, and looked around my age, if not _exactly_ my age. Ooh, and he has purple eyes. Cool.

"So, you gonna get up any time soon?" he asks, tilting his head slightly and smiling… kindly, at me.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I say, finding that I'm just a little pleased that he didn't offer to help me up. Which is kind of weird, though; did he not see how I was walking? Will his whole attitude change once I _do_ start walking? Will he start acting sorry for me once I reveal my disability? I have no idea what to think of this stranger as I get myself up, keeping my right leg as straight as I can manage. No one's ever acted like this to me before… it's refreshing. And nice. And I don't want it to go away…

"There you are. Feel any better?" he asks, still smiling that bright smile of his.

I nod slowly. "Yeah. Thanks." Why am I thanking him? He didn't help me up.

"You're welcome. Name's Marik," he says, holding out one hand for me to shake.

I look at the hand before smiling and looking into his eyes. "Ryou," I say as I grasp his hand firmly and shake it.

He chuckles a bit and puts his hand back in his pocket. "Nice name. Can I walk with you for a bit?"

"If you want," I reply, smiling. I realize I should probably be more cautious; my mother always said that if a stranger acted too nice to you, then they were most likely plotting something sinister, like kidnapping, or rape, but this kid looked my age! He couldn't be planning anything like that, right? Besides, once I start walking he'll probably be itching to go away and forget all about the sorry cripple he met on a walk. Or maybe that's why he's targeting me, because I can't walk very fast. Hm…

We start walking, and I start investigating him. He doesn't seem concerned about the way I'm walking at all… in fact, he's matching my pace. But he does it in a way that almost seems normal, like he always walks that slow. Not like my mom, where you can tell it's annoying for her to have to walk anything slower than a speeding jet.

"Where ya headed, anyways?" he asks, obviously just trying to make conversation. I commend him for not going for the obvious question of, "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Home. You?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure… I just wanted to walk. Maybe I'll go to the Rec-Plex."

"Oh, cool…" We fall into a silence, but for me it's a little unnerving. I've never really… _talked_ like this before. Not to a stranger, and definitely not to anyone my age, since most of the brats can't get past my bum leg. And now I'm starting to wonder… does my knee not bother him at _all?_ Does he not notice it? Does he just not care? What? I have to find out! "So," I start, swallowing a bit. I can't believe how nervous I am just by _talking_. "I bet you're wondering what's wrong with my leg, huh?"

"Hm, not really," Marik says, shrugging. "But it seems to be bugging you, so you can tell me if you want."

I give a little chuckle, and I feel like smiling when I realize that I'm actually _happy_ right now, and happiness doesn't come easy to me. Sure, I'd laugh and smile and try to act upbeat, but I was never really happy with anything. Not _really_… But now, I feel a happiness I haven't felt since… hell, I can't even remember. It feels warm, and nice, and… I can't even describe it. I just want to keep it. "The tendons in my right knee are really weak," I explain, but I pause when he gives a little chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…" he lets out a short laugh. "How many of the other brats our age do you think even know what a tendon is?"

I stare at him in wonder for a bit before a wide smile erupts on my face. He even calls teenagers brats, just like I do. "Like I've said to myself many times before, the ignorant brats would probably think it's an appetizer."

He howls with laughter. "Y-you mean one of those fancy-schmancy ones that they can't pr-pronounce?" he continues the insult, "You're probably r-right!-!"

I laugh along with him for a little bit before looking down at my knee. "Anyways, since the appetizers in my knee are weak, I walk a little different –"

"Don't be modest," he interrupts with a mischievous smile, "you walk like a mutated elephant on steroids."

A few seconds of silence pass before we both start laughing, and I laugh so hard that my side starts to hurt. "All right, f-fine, yes," I try to say through the contagious laughter. I can't believe that I'm actually laughing at myself… Although I guess I spend so much time laughing at the foolishness of other people that it's about time I start laughing at the foolishness of myself, hm? "Like I was saying, this means I walk like…" more laughter, "a mutated… elephant? Really? On steroids, and it also means I can't bend it or put a lot of pressure on it."

"Dang, that sucks," Marik barely sympathizes, still chuckling. "Well, at least you can walk, even if it is a little "different.""

It takes me a little while to respond. "Yeah… I suppose I should be glad I can still walk."

Marik nods. "There's always someone better and worse off than you. We can learn from both, but only if we want to."

I stare at him with respect now. "You sound very wise," I tell him, and I mean it too. I don't think I've ever met a more fascinating individual. Granted, I haven't really "met" a lot of people other than nurses and random people who decide to talk to the poor, limping boy, but still. I always took the brats my age to be stupid and materialistic, not like him.

He just scoffs at my praise. "Try telling adults that a fourteen-going-on-fifteen-year-old is _wise_; they'll have a good laugh."

I chuckle a bit. "Adults should really give us brats more credit."

"Ah, so you consider even yourself a brat?" he asks with mirth, raising an eyebrow with a grin on his face. "I guess I do, too."

I smile at him before we continue walking at a leisurely pace. This is a really new concept for me – someone talking to me like I'm just a normal kid. I always thought that was the kind of thing that only happened in books or movies, not in practical, real-life situations. It's… great. Refreshing. _Very_ refreshing.

So, now my question is, how long is this going to last?

"Hey," Marik speaks up, glancing at me. "Do you wanna work out with me?"

"… Work… out?" I echo, staring at him blankly.

He chuckles a bit. "Yeah. You know, pump some iron, work those muscles?"

"I'm familiar with the concept," I tell him, "It's just… I've never really done that before, what with my leg and all…"

"Well, you can still do upper body," he says, holding a hand up to his chin and looking at the sky. "Yeah, you should still be able to work on your arms. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know…" My mother will probably be worried if I don't come home within the next hour or so…

"Come on, if anything happens to you I'll be right there to call an ambulance or whatever."

"Well…" I hesitate, "… Sure, why not?"

* * *

**A/N: This is actually the longest chapter for this story (so far). So yeah, a lot shorter than my usual chapters, but it works :D **

**I tried combining Ryou and Yami Bakura's personalities into one here. Kind of a balancing act on my part, but I think I did a good job...? **

**Please review if you liked it or have some constructive criticisms! :) **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, Marik has a membership to the Rec-Plex and is allowed to bring in one guest. This was a great relief to me, since it was only until _after_ I agreed to "work out" with him that I realized I had absolutely no money on my person, and I didn't want to have Marik spend anything on me. I just met the guy _today_, after all; that would be kind of rude.

Anyways, I follow Marik through the partly crowded halls of a _huge_ center that has three floors and all kinds of activities available. We, of course, are headed to the weight/exercise room, but I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going. I'm much more interested with the fact that barely anyone in this place was even _looking_ at me, let alone _giving_ me looks. It feels so nice to get away from the constant attention, but it also feels a little weird. I'm not really used to this, after all… I can't even detect anyone "sneaking" a glance at me.

I soon turn my attention to Marik when I hear him chuckle, however. "What's so funny?" I ask him, feeling a little embarrassed when I hear how defensive I sound.

"Nothing, it's just…" he looks at me with an amused grin, "you're not used to… _not_ being looked at, aren't you?"

It takes me a minute to sort out the triple negative sentence before I respond with a hesitant, "… Yes…?"

Marik laughs. "Sorry for confusing you with my word choice," he says before looking forward again, "and people have seen worse than a limp around here. Look at that kid, for instance." He bobs his head to the left, so of course I look to see a little blonde girl with her right arm in a cast and a wheel on her left leg where a foot should be.

"Wow…" I mutter. It's not every day I see a fellow hospitalite, as I call 'em. I don't look at her for long, though, knowing how _that _feels, and I don't exactly pity her, either. I feel bad for her, yes (it must be horribly uncomfortable to have a wheel attached to your leg), but I also feel a sort of unusual companionship with her… we've both been through a strikingly similar trouble in our lives, something that no one else can _ever_ understand no matter how much they may want to, no matter how sorry they feel. But I also know she, and the rest of us hopsitalites, don't _want_ pity; we just want to be considered normal, or special in a good way, not the classic "Oh-Poor-You-You-Poor-Special-Soul" kind of way.

Why can't people understand that?

"That's Rebecca," Marik explains. "She tried following this other kid that took her favorite bear away and got her foot run over. Then, a few months later, she got her arm slammed between a door – nearly broke her elbow. The cast'll be off in about three weeks, but her foot…"

"Will always be a wheel," I finish, frowning a bit.

Marik simply nods.

"Why does she come here?" I have to ask. She looks so _young_; I remember being her age and not wanting to go _anywhere_ because I was always afraid what people would think of me, walking like I do… It must be a lot worse for her. I guess this is a safer environment, but I wouldn't have even thought of coming here if Marik hadn't invited me, so how would she have found that out?

"She likes to keep active," Marik replies, a hint of approval in his voice, "but most of the kids near where she lives won't play with her because of her wheel, so she comes here for the Kid's package. The Kid's session just ended now, actually – she's probably off to find her parents."

"How did she find –?"

"Her parents signed her up; they were worried about her health. They figured sitting around all day couldn't be good for a growing child, and since all of the brats near her neighborhood were never taught common decencies, this seemed like a good solution."

I sigh. "The brats of the world cause all the pain…"

"Slap that on a T-shirt and sell it for nine fifty."

I let out a _loud_ laugh at that and quickly cover up my mouth, blushing a bit. Wow, for someone who _doesn't_ want attention, I certainly seem to want to attract it anyways. What kind of hypocrite am I?

Marik, the brat, is trying hard to cover up his smile. "If you look carefully, you can see a lot of others like you." He pauses before adding quickly, "Well, not like you _exactly, _I suppose, but you'll see a ton of people holding their arms in "weird" positions to minimize pain, and walking a little stiffly – probably sprained their ankles."

I try to look for the things he said and see that he's right; probably half of the people are holding their arms or wincing when they step on a certain foot. "Is everyone in pain here?" I ask, looking at him now.

"We work hard here," Marik says simply. "No pain, no gain, I guess. I bet a few people just think you worked really, really hard at something."

"You're not in pain…"

"I don't come here as often as I should."

I smile a little. "I think I like it here."

"Wait till you see the weight room." He looks at me with a bright smile then. "I think lifting some weights will be just what you need for a confidence boost – it'll show you what you can still do despite your appetizers."

I start laughing again and cover up my mouth _again_. I can't believe we _already_ have an inside joke, and I just met him not even an hour ago.

"You should really laugh more," Marik tells me, "laughter is the best medicine."

I give him a big smile. "Thank you."

Marik laughs a little. "For what, exactly?" he asks, but I can tell it's rhetorical. I know I'm right when he continues with, "Treating you like a perfectly normal kid, taking you here, making you laugh, or giving you advice?"

"Why, everything of course," I respond. I smile down at the ground passing slowly beneath my feet before adding, "but mostly for that first one."

I feel him mess up my hair as he says, "Newsflash – you _are_ a perfectly normal individual on the inside. Who cares if the outside's a little bruised?"

I can't help the incredibly happy smile on my face at this point, nor the warm feeling in my stomach. I don't even fix my hair, and usually I absolutely _hate_ it when anyone touches it. Oh, great, now my eyes are watering up… but, unusually, it's because of joy instead of sorrow, this time.

Funny, I don't usually consider myself a lucky person, what with being a hospitalite and all. But… around this fellow mature brat, I feel all sorts of things I haven't felt in a _long_ while.

The only sour note in my head right now is wondering of how long this will last… because nothing good in my life lasts forever. It never does.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D Also, I would like to thank The Amber Raven, Zekione, and ScarletBlackberry for reviewing the last chapter. Y'all rock! **

**Please review if you liked this chapter or have any comments, concerns, or criticisms! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"This is called a dumbbell," Marik explains to me while holding up a strip of metal with two "weights" on the ends. "This is mainly what people mean when they say "lifting weights," but there's also special equipment to work out certain muscle in your body. We'll just do upper body, though, considering your poor, wittle leg and all."

My mouth wriggles into a smile. "Why is it that I let you get away with comments like that?"

"Because you know I don't mean them?" Marik answers, laughing. He hands me a ten pound dumbbell before continuing with his wittle spiel, "Here, copy me." He grips his own thirty pound weight and holds it up over himself before slowly moving it down behind his head and back up. "Now you try – remember to breathe out when putting it down and in when lifting it up."

I nod and try lifting the weight above my head, finding out immediately that it is _heavy_. It's so heavy, in fact, that I start shaking once I try to move it _behind_ my head, and trying to lift it back up feels nearly impossible. I can almost imagine blood vessels in my head trying to pop out, and my arms _breaking_ from the weight; how the hell is he lifting thirty pounds?!

"Maybe ten pounds was a little ambitious…" Marik comments, but I can tell he's trying not to laugh at my pitiful strength. "Do you do any work at all?"

"My… mother, won't… let me…" I struggle to say before deciding to just drop this stupid weight to the floor.

Marik starts laughing but tries to disguise it as a cough, though he quickly resumes laughing once I give him a very scathing look. "I-I'm so-sorry, it's just…" he tries to say, though now he's doubling over with laughter. "I thought you were more capable than that!-!"

I look down and cross my arms, embarrassment taking form in my cheeks. "It's not my fault!-! I try to move around and do things, but my mom doesn't want me to hurt my leg more." _We're already struggling with the medical costs…_

Marik starts to calm down after I say that. He wipes his eyes free of stray laughing-induced tears, but can't help but continue to look at me with a wild grin. "Okay, fair enough… Sorry for laughing." He picks my fallen weight up off of the floor with ease and sets it back on its holder before picking up a five-pounder and handing it to me. "Here, we'll start with this – sorry, again."

I snatch the weight from him grumpily. "Stop apologizing… What kind of brat are you?"

"The polite and sorry kind?" he responds, causing me to laugh.

"Whatever, polite little brat," I mutter before trying to do the exercise he showed me with the lighter weight. Only, now I have the opposite problem – this one feels _too_ light. "Um, is there something in between five and ten?" I ask tentatively, a sheepish smile forming on my lips as I look at him.

He shakes his head, but he's still smiling so I know he's joking. "First it's too hot, now it's too cold? Geez, Ryou, I didn't know you'd be so picky."

I feel a spark of anger at that "picky" comment, but I quickly squash it and decide to continue the joke instead, since I'm starting to realize this man has a thing for sarcastic jokes. So, I pout and say in the softest, most weakest voice I can muster, "Take pity on me, sir – this is my first time in the outside world."

Marik's eyes lit up a split second before he burst into laughter and fell on the floor, covering his stomach as he proclaimed, "I-I can't br-breathe!-!" I can't help but laugh at his predicament, especially since I didn't find what I said all that funny in the first place. "You b-brat!-!" he exclaimed as he erupted into more laughter.

His kind of laugh is the kind that's _very_ contagious, and soon _I _feel like joining him on the floor and laughing until my sides hurt, though I settle with leaning over and holding my stomach in while loud, noisy laughs burrow out of my throat. While I'm doubling over, however, I realize that practically everyone in the weight-room is staring at us. I also realize that… I _don't care_. Which is weird; usually if everyone was staring at me, I'd do anything in my power to divert the attention or escape as quickly and inconspicuously as possible, but… I don't know. Maybe I feel fine with it because I know they're staring at us for laughing, and not for my disability… And, even weirder, their stares almost make me want to laugh harder; they almost make me feel… happy.

Heh, I guess attention's great when it's positive, huh? And here I always thought attention equaled bad things – VERY. BAD. THINGS.

… I'm starting to think I spend a little too much time watching movies and anime.

Anyways, eventually us crazy kids get a hold of ourselves and Marik props himself back up onto his feet. "Okay, you poor, poor soul," he teases before taking my weight and setting it back. "You're in luck – this gym also has an eight-pound weight for fussy people like you."

"I'm very pleased to be given this honor," I continue in my fake weak voice, clasping my hands together and bowing slightly.

He covers his mouth, his body shaking with silent laughter. "You're too good at that, you know," he tells me before handing me the special eight pound weight.

I widen my eyes and take it gingerly, this time sounding more like Dobby when I speak: "I'll treasure it always, sir!"

Marik laughs even harder, and I smile; making people laugh feels _dang_ good. "How did you become so good at impressions?!"

I chuckle a bit. "When you can't walk well, you kind of just stay home and watch a lot of TV or read books." I lift the new-and-improved weight over my head now, pleased when this one feels just heavy enough to give me a good work out, and not so light where I feel like I'm lifting up cotton balls.

"There we go," Marik says, giving me a thumbs up after I do the exercise three times. "Do that about… Hm, nine more times, okay? I'll think of another exercise to do."

"Sounds great," I reply, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it really does work up well for the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure this is the shortest one, so... Yeah XD**

**I would like to thank The Amber Raven, Malon1227, Zekione, Harvest Dragon, and yami-yuka-tan for reviewing the last chapter! Mega ultra hugs (and secret admirer love letters shhhh) from me, kay? :3**

**I would also like to say that I'm very happy that people seem to be taking sarcastic!Ryou well! I was a little worried about that ^^"**

**Please review if you liked this chapter as well! I appreciate any and all reviews and criticisms ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe how _exhausted_ I am.

I'll be honest, I didn't really think about how much _work_ "working out" actually required. I thought lifting things was easy.

_Boy_ was I wrong.

When we got to around the tenth upper-body exercise, my arms were seriously starting to hurt _everywhere_. I would move it one fraction of an inch, and _whamo_ – Pain Central Station, all aboard! … Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit – Pain Central Station is when I move my knee wrong. My arms feel more like the small town of Painsville, USA.

"Okay," Marik says once we're finished doing an especially torturous exercise that required me to lift my arms from my sides until they were laid out straight. "Let's just do one more workout, um…"

"If you're having trouble thinking of something to do," I say craftily, "we _could_ just stop."

"Nope! One more," he insists.

"Ugh, do I _have_ to?"

"Yes! Now pipe down and let me think." I pout the split second before he snaps his fingers and grabs two fifty-pound-weights. … FIFTY. POUNDS. I swear this guy is the Hulk or something. "Here, we'll do squats," he says, as if I have the slightest clue what he's talking about. "You just hold the weights at your side and bend with your knees – easy."

I simply stare at him when he's done telling me how to do squats. This must be another one of his jokes – he's kidding, right?

"Is there a problem?" he genuinely asks.

… And here I thought he was intelligent…

I raise my eyebrows in a "Really?" fashion before pointing at my right knee and saying. "Bend? Are you serious?"

I have the pleasure to witness Marik's face turning as red as a tomato as he finally realizes his mistake. "Oh, r-right, sorry…" he says quickly. "I, just… you looked so… fine, that I forgot…"

My eyes widen when he says that.

… I… looked _fine?_ As in _normal?_ As in someone who _doesn't_ have a physical disability? As in someone who's perfectly capable of doing things by themselves? … That's… that's possibly the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me… Actually, he's pretty much been the nicest person to me _ever_. He talked to me like I was a normal kid, he treated me like a _human being_, he believed that I could do something that no one else would probably even let me _attempt_: lifting stupid, heavy weights.

… Marik, you're awesome.

While I'm thinking all of that, he swiftly puts his huge dumbbells away before coughing awkwardly and turning around. "That's enough working out for today, let's go get something to eat!"

I smile and follow after him. "Great! But can you slow down a little?" I ask before it immediately strikes me that this is the first time that I actually _asked_ someone to slow down for me instead of just trying to keep up and having them slow down by themselves, since usually I hate bringing up my knee.

… Have I really gotten so comfortable around him already?

"Oh! Yes, of course, I-I, _sorry!_" he apologized _again_, completely flustered.

I find it a little cute and very much hilarious that he's so apologetic, so I start laughing. "Marik, it's all right – you don't have to keep apologizing."

Marik sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry… Er, I mean –"

"Just drop it," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "Be confident again – tell me about the food court here, does it have good food?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" he says, smiling, all previous embarrassment seemingly forgotten. "They have a ton of variety, including a vegetarian and a health-food restaurant. They also have some fast food, which is weird for a fitness center, I know, but they have a million signs up about "only eating junk food occasionally," so that's how they justify it."

"They probably just do it so that the guys who eat the junk food have to keep coming back to stay in shape," I theorize, chuckling a bit. "Pretty smart, I must admit."

"Heh, yeah."

We walk in silence for a bit. Well, I'm using "silence" loosely; there's actually noise all around us from the other people talking, the shoes stepping on the floors, the weight equipment moving and squeaking, etc., but you know what I mean.

"Okay, I've been trying not to say anything about your leg," Marik speaks up, looking over at me, "although I majorly messed that up a minute ago –"

"Like I said – it's all right!"

" – But I'm just curious… Why don't you have a brace, or walk with crutches, or anything? It seems to me like you should protect that thing if it really hurts whenever you bend it."

I stay quiet at first, trying to think of what I should say, but then I take a deep breath. "Well… I _used_ to have a brace…" I tell him, smiling sheepishly. "Being a little kid and all, I couldn't be trusted to just not bend my leg, you know? Besides, it helped me learn how to walk in a way to not hurt myself every time I took a step…"

"… So, what happened?"

"… One day," I say quietly, "I just decided that… I didn't want to wear a brace anymore."

"_Oh honey," Mother told Father in their room. The door was open just enough so that I could eavesdrop, though it was past my bedtime. "We're already in debt, and now that Ryou's had another growth spurt we have to replace his brace again…" _

"_We'll find a way to make up the money, dear," Father assured. "Don't worry." _

"_We can barely afford all of our food! Or this house!-! Oh, if only he didn't need a brace…" _

"_Don't say that, dear – without that brace, he could hurt himself." _

"_I know, I know. Oh, poor baby…"_

"… So I asked the doctor if there was any way at all for me to not have to wear a brace. At first he was against it, but after I… explained my reasoning…"

"_Please!" I yelled at my doctor in the confines of his office. "My parents already have enough bills – they don't need my brace added on! I…" I had started to cry at this point, "I don't want to be such a burden on my parents anymore…_"

"… he told me that, while it would be a little tricky, I _could_ walk without my brace. With a little practice, of course. So… around fourth grade, I just started walking au natural."

"… Wow," Marik said, nodding in approval. "Despite what anyone else may think, Ryou. You're a very strong person."

I blush a little from the compliment and look down. "Thanks…"

"Even if you can only lift a measly eight pounds."

"Shut up!" I exclaim, pushing him lightly and laughing. Of course he couldn't just give me a straight-out compliment. That would be too _easy_, now, wouldn't it?

… But… I really do enjoy it. Every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, flashbacks~ I love them so! :D **

**Big shout out to _Zekione_, _Malon1227_, _the hotpocket hunter_, _The Amber Raven_, and _Christina Bakura_ for reviewing last chapter! I'm mentally sending you all a flower bouquet and diverse chocolate set the size of the UK! :3 **

**Please review if you liked the chapter or have any questions, comments, concerns, or criticisms ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I have to admit," I announce to Marik as I pat my stomach, "that was a pretty good meal."

Marik chuckles a bit as he slurps up some of his spaghetti. "I'm glad. I didn't really take you as a Mexican kind of guy, though."

"I like spicy!" I tell him; I can just imagine my eyes shining as I say this. "Spicy and sweet – the best kind of treat!"

"Well, that would explain why you also got a chocolate milkshake," he says, laughing a bit. "You're an odd brat, that's for sure."

I stick my tongue out at him. "At least I'm not a vegetarian."

"I told you – meat's just not my _favorite_ thing," he explains again, a little smile on his face. "I find vegetables much more appealing, but I like some chicken now and again."

"Oh yes, and I'm the odd one."

He laughs and opens his mouth to say something, but just then, a girl with long, shiny, reddish hair shows up and places her dainty hand on his shoulder. "Marik?" she asks cautiously.

"Serenity!" Marik greets warmly, placing his hand on top on hers. "It's good to see you!"

She simply giggles a little in response.

"Oh!" Marik exclaims, smiling apologetically at me. "Serenity, I have a friend with me."

_Friend?_ I can't help but think. We've just met today… he already considers me a friend? That's… great! I can't believe… I thought I'd never have a friend, but now… Soon I find myself having to struggle really hard not to smile as I think of the fact that I made my first "friend" today.

"Oh!" she says excitedly. "Who is it? What their name?"

"His name is Ryou," Marik tells her. At this point, I'm beginning to sense that this conversation is kind of odd… She was acting like she couldn't see me, or something. "He has long, white hair – isn't that cool?"

"Very!" Serenity says with, I have to admit, a _beautiful_ smile.

"Uh, hi," I decide to greet with a little wave. Marik snickers when I wave, though I have no idea why.

"It's nice to meet you," Serenity says, smiling at me. Although her head's tilted just a little upwards, as if she was going by the sound of my voice, and not by –

… _Oh_, I think as I finally get a look at her filmed-over eyes. _She's blind…_ Well, that might be why Marik snickered when I waved.

"It's nice to meet you, as well," I say kindly, smiling even though she can't see it.

"I like your voice," she comments before feeling the air next to Marik for something. "It sounds so nice."

"Thanks," I say, though I probably sound a little distracted, since I just keep looking at her constantly moving hands. I feel a pit in my stomach; I've never met a blind person before, and… I can't really _imagine_ that – being blind, I mean. How does she walk around? She doesn't have a cane, or a seeing-eye-dog, or even another person with her, or _anything_. And now she's obviously looking for something and I just feel… empty inside. I just want to help her find whatever she's looking for… Is this how people feel when they see me? They just want to help me get to wherever I want to go?

I watch with intrigue as Marik quietly moves the top of the chair closest to her into her hands. She sighs in relief before feeling the seat and sitting down. "You moved the chair, didn't you, Marik?" she asks, halfway amused but halfway disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry…" he apologizes. This time _I'm_ the one who snickers.

"That's all right," Serenity says, shrugging. "Was I at least closer to it than before?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No!"

"Is he lying, Ryou?" she asks me, turning to my general direction and pouting slightly. "I'm trying to learn to see completely with my other senses – I got tired of that cane awhile ago."

"Yeah, you were pretty close to it," I tell her. Honestly, she _was_ – she was probably just a few inches off from reaching it herself, Marik probably just didn't want to see her struggle any more.

"Oh, good," she says nodding. "I'll be honest, I'm not doing so well with seeing only with my ears and touch," she admits, smiling weakly into the air. "The only way I can walk around well in here is because I've been here so often."

"Where's your brother?" Marik asks.

She giggles and looks down. "Ah, I, uh, kind of walked out on him –"

"_Again?!_" Marik exclaims in exasperation, but he's smiling. "He's probably worried sick about you!"

"He always worries." Serenity waves her hand to dispel his words before turning to me again. Well, she's a little too far to the left, but I know she's trying to look at me. "So, Ryou, is this your first time here?"

"Yes," I say while nodding. … _Nodding_. Really? Wow, I'm as bad as Marik was earlier. "I met Marik on the street and he took me in."

"Aw, how sweet; Marik always does little things like that."

"I do not," he denies quietly, looking away and blushing slightly.

Serenity chuckles and leans towards me, whispering, "He's such a cutie, isn't he? He always denies it when he does something good."

"I do not!"

I laugh before whispering back, "I can see what you mean."

Me and Serenity both start laughing as Marik glares at us. "You can't see this, Serenity, but I'm glaring at you…"

"Glaring?" she says playfully. "Why, I have no idea what that looks like!"

Marik groans and slams his head loudly on the table. Which, of course, causes me to laugh even harder at him.

"Say," Serenity announces suddenly, "Ryou, if you don't mind, could I feel your face and build myself a picture?"

"Uh, sure," I say, shrugging to myself, thinking, _Yeah, why not? Seems like a totally normal thing for a blind person to do_. …

She picks up her hands and reaches out gently for where she thinks my face is, probably not wanting to poke my eye out or something. She manages to touch the side of my cheek with her slender fingers, and the touch is so light that I get goosebumbs from it. Oh boy, what did I just agree to?

"Oh, you seem really cute, too!" she exclaims once she has her hands on my cheeks. "You feel so warm, though!"

"Oh, uh…" I mutter. I wasn't even aware of that… though now they'll probably heat up even more. Especially with Marik smirking at me and making kissy faces. I desperately want to tell him to _shut up_, or throw something at him, but, alas, that would probably alarm this beautiful girl.

"Hm…" she hums as she starts tracing along my face. I start shivering from such a tender touch, little tingles following wherever her fingers go. I never knew someone could be so soft and smooth… I can feel my cheeks heat up even more when she traces a finger over my slightly chapped lips, my heartbeat increasing dramatically… What is wrong with me?! And I _swear_, if Marik continues smirking like that I'm going to _strangle_ _him_. "You have a small face," she mumbles suddenly, smiling at me. "Which means you must be very skinny, correct? Oh, what's this – is this your hair?! _It's so soft and fluffy!-!_"

I start laughing as she completely digs her hands into my hair. "Yeah, that's my hair. And yes, it is very fluffy…"

"I could sleep on this! Would you be willing to cut some of it for me?" she asks before taking some and leaning it against her face.

"Um, Serenity?" Marik speaks up, "Remember personal space?"

"Oh, right, sorry," she apologizes before dropping my hair. "Got carried away there."

"It's all right," I assure her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Marik teases, making another kissy face. Yeah, that's it; he's going to be strangled.

"So, what have you boys been doing?" she asks, switching between me and Marik.

"I took Ryou to the weight room, since he's never lifted weights before."

"Oh, why's that?"

He glances at me, first, obviously asking, "Can I tell her about your…?" But I not before his eyes can finish the question. "Well, you see, he was born with naturally weak tendons in his knee, so he walks a little slow and funny, and he's never really worked out for fear of hurting it more."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serenity says genuinely, frowning towards me.

"That's all right," I respond. Glancing at her eyes, I hesitantly add, "I'm sorry for you, too…"

She smiles brightly at me and giggles. "Aw, you really are a sweetie. Come here," she says, reaching out and managing to grab my by the shoulders, pull me towards her and kiss my cheek. "That's what sweet boys like you get," she says, giggling more.

Oh, and me? Yeah, I just kind of lay back and blush like mad, ignoring Marik almost dying from silent laughter. "Th-thanks…" I stumble, not really helping Marik any. I swear, it's like this kid _wants_ to be choked to death.

"_Serenity!_" I hear a loud, angry voice yell right before a tall, blond boy shows up, glaring and gnashing his teeth at this wonderful creature. "How many times have I told you not to sneak off like that!-!"

"Lighten up, Joey –"

"You could get hurt!-!" he interrupts her, giving me the impression that this must be her brother. "I don't care how many times you've been here, they could always rearrange things and you'd never know –"

"I have Marik here to watch me," she says, smiling at the tan boy. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I met someone new today; isn't he cute?"

"Cute…?" Joey says before looking at me and groaning. He holds a hand up to the bridge of his nose before asking monotonously, "Serenity, how many times have I told you not to feel random people up!?"

"But it's the only way I can see them!-!" she retaliates.

… I don't think either of them know what "to feel up" actually means… Unfortunately, Marik and I do, and the former boy wiggles his eyebrows at me, much to my displeasure.

"I'm taking you home," Joey says, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, can't we stay for a little longer?" Serenity begs.

"No way!" Joey denies. "You can come back tomorrow, but as it is it's getting late!"

Serenity pouts before looking and me and Marik. "Sorry guys, looks like I have to go. Hear ya around, Marik, and I hope to hear you much more often, Ryou!"

I chuckle a bit from her sentence before saying, "Right back at you."

"That's enough for goodbyes," Joey says before pulling his sister lightly away.

I can hear the faint sounds of him scolding her just as I turn to Marik, who's propping his head up by his hands and giving me a goofy grin. "… What?" I ask, although I already have an idea.

"You like her," he says, his grin molding into a smirk. "Don't you?"

"… I just met her today –"

"You so totally do," Marik interrupts, laughing. "Oh, this is great – good luck getting past her brother, you're going to need it."

"I, I have no idea what you're –"

"Ryou and Serenity, sitting in a tree –"

"_Kil-ling-you-if-you-don't __**shut up!**_

"Aw, that doesn't rhyme at all," Marik mock pouts.

"Oh yes, I really care about that."

Marik just chuckles a bit before poking my nose. "You like her~! don't deny it."

I cross my arms and look to the side. "And so what if I do?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he says, snickering. "Except now I can tease you about it."

I sigh and scoot down in my chair. "… I've never really liked someone before…" I admit quietly.

"Really?" Marik asks. He seems very surprised to hear that. "You've never liked anyone ever?"

"Well, yeah…" I start to explain, "I've been homeschooled since first grade, you know…"

"… Oh," is all he says. We sit in silence for a bit before Marik asks, "Do you want to go ice skating?"

I blink up at him. "Seriously?"

"What? Oh, come on! If you can walk, you can ice-skate!"

"Well, I've never gone before…"

"And you never worked out either, but look at what you did today," Marik brings up, smiling encouragingly at me. "Come on, Ryou – I believe in you."

I look at him for a few more seconds before sighing and smiling. "If I hurt myself, it's on your head, you know."

* * *

**Before anything else - I'm so sorry for how late this is! ^^" Time just kept slipping by, and I had a ton of homework, and yeah... you guys have probably heard every excuse in the book. **

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day! :3**

**Heheh, did everyone like Serenity in this chapter? XD I've always thought she and Ryou would make a cute couple, but I'd been so busy shipping him with Marik, Yami Marik, and even Bakura sometimes to explore it much... ^^" I liked her here, though, so I hope you did, too! If you didn't, please explain why! ^^ **

**And now, I'd like to thank Zekione, Malon1227, the hotpocket hunter, and Christina Bakura for reviewing last chapter! You guys get my love and affection as a post-Val-Day~ ... and also a copy of that favorite book you've always wanted to buy, but mysteriously haven't yet... **

**Please make my day and review! ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN at the front this time FTW!) **

**Okay, good news bad news time! The bad news is, this chapter took **_**for-ev-er**_**_!_ (Sheesh, someone needs to talk to this authoress…) The good news is, I have the rest of this story typed out and ready for posting! So I've decided to post a new chapter every day ^^ There's three chapters after this, and the last one is the longest so far (I think)! So that's four days of updating :D**

**So, yeah, enjoy that XD And I hope you enjoy this chapter, too! **

**And, as always, special thanks to The Amber Raven, Zekione, Christina Bakura, and Malon1227 for reviewing last chapter! You all seriously rock ^^ **

* * *

For those of you who have never gone ice-skating before, I do _not_ recommend it. It. Is. _Terrifying!_ First, you have to put on these shoes with razor sharp blades at the bottom, lacing them up bone-crushingly tight so that your ankles are properly supported. That's bad enough, since I have a real hard time simply _slipping_ shoes on since I can't, you know, bend my leg closer to my arms. And tying up my right leg? Ha, you can forget that.

So, as much as I'm embarrassed to admit it, Marik had to help me with that part… He was really nice about it, though. Didn't say one word about how I couldn't even tie my shoelaces like I thought he might. He really is a nice guy.

Anyways, once we were all laced up, we had to walk to the cold, white, icy rink that was pretty busy. Well, I imagine it to be busy – I don't know what it looks like normally. Let's just say it wasn't like a ghost town and it wasn't so packed that you couldn't skate around.

There was a lot of kids in the rink, and a few people with casted arms. I saw one person that was bald, so I imagine (s)he has cancer… There were also two or three really good skaters who did twirls and pirouettes and skated backwards and whatever else you can do on the ice. They looked really amazing… And as idiotic as it sounds, I felt just a little jealous… I would never be able to do such awe-inspiring moves, look so graceful, feel as calm as I imagine them to feel… Never, all because of how I was born.

"Come on," Marik says to me as he steps on the ice and gestures for me to step on as well. "You may slip when first stepping on, so grab the edge if you need it.

"Thanks…" I say, tearing my gaze away from the professionals and staring at the rink. _It doesn't look that bad_, I think, looking at all the others ice-skating with ease. Ha! I'm about to be proven wrong. As soon as I step onto the sleek surface, I start to slip and stumble, having to wave my arms wildly to keep my balance and not fall down. Fear quickly settles in, as I realize that if I do fall on this surface I might as well get my leg run over by a train. I grab that side-rink and hold on like my life depends on it, shaking like a chiwawa and my eyes as wide as saucers. "N-never mind," I start to say as I slowly push myself towards the exit. "This is a b-bad ide-AH!" I scream as he grabs my arms and pulls me onto the ice. I immediately start to slip again, and let me tell you how hard it is to keep upright when you're trying to keep one leg as straight as a rail. _It's dang difficult_.

"It's okay!" Marik says, holding on to my arms tightly and making sure I don't go down. Thank God he's like Superman with strength and as balanced as a tightrope walker, or else me and my flailing body would probably drag us both to the floor. "You'll be all right – I'll make sure of it."

I look up at him, my teeth chattering from the cold but mainly from fear, and give him a pathetic frown, my eyes closing halfway. "Marik, I c-can't do this… I can't risk falling –"

"Don't say you "can't" do something!" Marik interrupted, almost _glaring_ at me. "I saw you on the sidewalk earlier, when you were trying to run. And you did it! Yes, you may have fallen, but you still took the chance. All I'm asking you is to give this a chance, too. I promise that it's a lot of fun when you get the hang of it." He grinned before skating backwards, pulling me along unwillingly with him. I felt like he was a dragon, leading me, his prey, further and further into his cold, merciless den… "Besides," he continued, snapping me out of my fantasy, "if you can lift weights, then you can do this. It's just like walking with glides in between." He gave me a bright smile, the one I'm more used to, before adding, "I believe in you, Ryou."

… It's, kind of hard not to at least _try_ something after someone says something like that…

He _believes_ in me. _Me_. I don't think anyone's ever done that… Not even my mother, who I think is trying to turn me into a dependent hermit or something, believes that I can do these things. These _normal_ things. These things that anyone and everyone can learn how to do… if they give it a try. And he thinks I can do them, despite my disadvantage.

And that's all it is, isn't it? A disadvantage. This doesn't make me less than anyone, it doesn't make me weak and pathetic, it just means I have a more difficult time… Yet, those difficulties are what make me stronger, what make me who I am, and how I react to things. They make me want to try new things, even if I know I won't be able to get it right away. Things like, like… ice-skating, I guess.

"… Okay," I say, smiling weakly up at him. "I guess I'll try…"

"Great!" Marik said, smiling happily at me. "Here, I'll lead you for a bit until you at least get the feel of it on your legs."

True to his word, he kept dragging me along (and I literally mean _drag_) until I was able to at least glide for more than three seconds. Even then, he made sure I could actually propel myself forward before he even _thought_ about letting go. Although, moving by myself was a little tricky at first, since I had to enact a "wooden leg" policy; keeping my right leg firmly planted on the ground and using my left to do all the pushing. It was the springboard thing all over again, like when I had been trying to run. Only, in this way, I suppose I was stuck in a permanent glide – or, at least half of me was.

It took a while before I was comfortable moving like that, though, and once I could actually shift my feet like I _was_ just walking a little more differently, let me tell you –

… Ice skating is actually pretty fun.

I found myself _laughing_ as I skated along, feeling the ice slide beneath my feet and the cold air rush past me. It was invigorating – I could move so much faster this way than with how I walked – it was almost like I was flying! I almost wished that the whole world was an ice rink; I could get everywhere so much faster… in only ten seconds I could travel from one end of the rink to the other! Just imagine how long it would take me to skate around town this way! No one would look at me weird, ether, I'd imagine, because they might just think I'm skating this way for a speed thing, or trying out a new trick or something! It'd be perfect!

"Do you like it?" Marik asks as he skated next to me with his arms behind his back, grinning as always.

I just laugh, tongue-in-cheek as I faced forwards. The Brat – he already knew how much I was enjoying myself. He just wanted to gloat.

"You're almost a better skater than me!" he jokes just as he dodged a runaway kid.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me," I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughs and skates in front of me before turning around, going backwards so I could see his smirk in all it's glory. "Really? It's been working so far!"

"Jerk!" I tell him, even as my body convulsed with laughter.

"Don't you mean brat?"

"That, too!"

Marik just laughs at me and grins, continuing to skate and even spinning once, as if to mock me. I just stick my tongue out at him again, my laughter joining his.

This was turning out to be a really fun day.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, why'd your mom kick you out of the car anyways?"

My chest tightened. I had been wondering when/if he'd ask that question…

After awhile, we had reached a silent agreement to just leisurely skate around the rink, our energy wearing out a bit. Eventually, though, we decided to just take a break altogether, and we were now seated at one of the table right outside of the rink, looking in at all the skaters gliding, spinning, laughing, having fun… It brought about a certain contentedness that I wasn't quite used to feeling. Although, ever since I had met Marik, I had been feeling a whole ton of things I wasn't used to feeling, so maybe I should just get used to them all.

"Well…" I start, sighing. "She… wants to send me to a public high school…"

After a moment of silence, Marik lets out a short laugh and says, "Okay…? And how does that tie in to leaving the vehicle?"

I sigh again and turn my head away from him, staring at the blue speckled floor. The thing was, there was more than one reason for shipping me off to school… My mom thought I didn't know it, but I did. _Oh _I did… I knew how much money I was costing us, what with her having to quit her job to stay home and take care of me. My dad's an archaeologist, after all – they don't make a _lot_ of money, even with how much he's away. That's why she had applied for some jobs, and I'm pretty sure she got one, too – nothing expensive, but it would at least help out, unlike me… But anyways, that was the real reason. And even though I know it, I still argue and remain obstinate about it… And all for what? Just because I can't handle some minor teasing?

How ungrateful am I?

"I don't want to go…" I say, showing just how selfish I really am. "I've been homeschooled all my life, you know."

"… I see," he says nonchalantly. I probably sounded completely ridiculous to him… Oh, if only he knew all of it.

"So…" I cringe a little. Gosh, it all sounds so stupid when I try to explain it now. "I… fought with her, about it, and said something I really shouldn't have…"

"… Oh…" This time Marik sounded understanding. I suppose he must have said things he really didn't mean before as well.

"I just…!" I start again, feeling the need to explain myself more, especially with my own guilt trip going on. "I _know_ that kids'll make fun of me, just because of the way I walk. I already deal with enough crap when I go out with my mom, what with everyone staring at me and pitying me and wondering, "What's wrong with that freak?" I've seen the movies – these high schoolers are ruthless! They'll tear me up, and I'll get bullied, and…" I wiped at my eyes; even though there were no tears there yet, I could feel them waiting. "I wish I was normal…"

It was silent after I had said that, Marik trying to process my words and me trying to get myself under control.

After I had taken a deep breath and put my hands down, Marik spoke quietly: "You _are_ normal, Ryou…"

I laugh a little before turning to give him a sad smile. "Of course _you'd_ say that – you're the only one who's ever tried to get to know me past my bum leg…" And just like that, the tears were behind my eyes again. "You're the only one, I feel like, who's ever looked at me and saw more than just a cripple. But people aren't like you, Marik. They only go in for face value. No one else would want to befriend me."

Marik frowns and sighs, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He knew I was right – he knew how terrible and shallow children and especially teenagers could be. We both did…

"Yeah, well…" He shakes his head a little before continuing, "I'm sure you've heard this before, but people like that aren't worth your time…" He looks at me with a small smile. "The kind of people you want to be friends with are the ones who _won't_ just look at your leg. And those kinds of people do exist, too, Ryou…" He gave a more cocky grin before tacking on, "Aren't I proof of that?"

I give a short chuckle before pushing his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Marik, the Proof – has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Shut up," Marik tells me with a laugh, giving me a light shove right back. See, this is what I mean – Marik's the only one who wouldn't be afraid to fight back at someone with an injury. Most people would try and be gentle with me, as if I was some porcelain doll that's easily broken, and I hated it. I hated being treated differently like that… Just because I can't do certain things, and may _never_ be able to do certain things, doesn't mean I'm delicate…

And Marik… seems to get that.

"I think you should give this school thing a try," he says after a few more moments of silence, smiling at me. "After all, if it really turns out to be that horrible, I'm sure your mom'll take you out right away."

"Yeah, I know…" I reply quietly, sighing and looking back at the ground. "I just… didn't want to hear the teasing, or see the disgust… Or worse, hear and see the pure _pity_. Never to be treated normally… but," I look up at him, still frowning, "I suppose I should be used to that by now…"

Marik sighs and opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"However," I add, sitting up straight and looking at him with a small smile. "After meeting you… I actually have a little hope of making some decent friends."

Marik gives me his standard grin. "So does that mean you're gonna go to school and be a regular kid?"

"Oh, I'll never be "regular," Marik," I say with a laugh. "… But, you know?" I blow out through my nose, smiling, and look up at the ceiling. "I think I'm okay with that…"

I could feel Marik smiling at me; pleased with my decision. It's surprising that he cares so much about me – we just met today. Although, it seems he cares for a lot of people around here, so I'm probably not anyone special. Maybe he just gets a kick out of helping people in need, I don't know. Either way, I'm still grateful. He really has helped me with… a lot of stuff. I don't know how in the world I'm going to be able to repay him.

"You're also gonna apologize to your mom, right?" he asks after a minute.

"Of course!" I tell him, looking almost offended. "I had decided that as soon as I had stepped on the sidewalk!"

"All right, all right," Marik says with a laugh. "Just checking…"

"Speaking of which, I should probably get going home soon," I say then, stretching and yawning. "I've been out for quite a while, mom might be worried…"

"Fair enough," Marik says with a nod. "But first, what school is she gonna send you to?"

"Oh, uh…" I wrack my brain for a second, trying to remember. "I think it was… Domino? Yeah, Domino high school."

Marik looks surprised all of a sudden before giving a wide smile. "No way! That's where I go."

I just stare at him for a second, dumbfounded. _What_ did he just say?

"… You _do?_" I ask, eyes widening as my entire being fills with hope and happiness. Oh my gosh – this is great! If he attends there, then I'd already have a friend, and my first friendship wouldn't have to end so quickly…! I can hardly believe it!-!

"Fate's smiling down on you today, Ryou," Marik says jokingly as he claps me on the back, giving me that same grin.

"Tell me about it!" I reply, almost bouncing in excitement.

Marik gave a long, loud laugh, probably at how happy I was upon hearing that, before asking, "How about one more race before you go?" and gesturing to his skates and the ice rink.

My already huge smile widens even further as I say, "You're on!"

We both walk calmly to the rink, but just by looking at us you could tell we were not going to be the same once we were on the ice. I still just couldn't believe it – Marik goes to Domino. The school I'm going to have to attend. What a great change in luck! I almost can't _wait_ for school now…! But of course, I didn't say all that… it would have been too embarrassing.

Once Marik steps on the ice, he races ahead, turning his head around to give me a raspberry and egging me on.

"Prepare to eat the ice!" I yell at him as I tried to up my pace – there was no way I was gonna let him beat me!

"I'd rather eat a _tendon_," he says, using a funny accent on the last word and turning to look at me with crossed eyes and a ridiculous face. Which, of course, caused me to burst into laughter. I bet that was part of his plan! Everyone knows it's hard to move fast while you're laughing…!

We kept on racing. To where, I had absolutely no idea, but we kept at it anyway. It was one of those things where you knew there was going to be no clear winner, yet enacted them anyways for something to do. It was fun, though – we couldn't stop laughing, even if all we were doing was skating. That's the best kind of game though – the ones where you can get enjoyment by just doing one thing.

… But, like they say: it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. And, unfortunately… that's what happened.

It was my fault, really; I was going just a _little_ too fast, even though I was a beginner and couldn't control my direction very well. Not to mention that my head had been turned sideways, so I didn't notice I was about to crash in to some little kid until about three seconds before impact. Now, me, being the person I was, panicked and immediately tried to jump out of the way of him…

Which caused me to trip. And stumble. And fall. And slide.

Right on my knees.

* * *

**Haha~ So yeah. Welcome to Pain Central Station - all aboooaaaard! What will happen next?! Tune in tomorrow to find out! :D **

**Big shout out to theabridgedkuriboh and noffermans for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you guys like it ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Pain_.

Shooting. Blinding. Screaming.

_Pain_.

Needles. Shivers. Numbness.

_Pain_.

Vision blurring, whiting, blacking.

_Pain_.

Ears ringing, deafening, aching.

_Pain_.

…

"Ryou!" I heard Marik's voice trying desperately to reach my ears, panicked as panic could get. "Ryou!-!"

I tried to take a breath. It sounded ragged, forced, uncomfortable. It hurt my chest, making me feel like the air I breathed in was trying to crush me. When I exhaled, it hurt more than when I inhaled – stinging my throat and tightening my chest even more.

I was on the ice. Laying down. Curled up. Pressing against my knee. My throbbing, hurting knee.

Why wasn't the ice helping the pain?

"I'm going to pick you up." That was Marik again. What was he saying? Pick me up? I barely felt as if I was there.

"Can't you even talk?!" Marik asked. Boy, he sounded really worried… But it's not like I could answer him. If it hurt to even breathe then talking would be even more painful.

"Okay, hold on." His voice had gotten much quieter all of a sudden. I wonder why that is.

I heard a detached scream match the sudden jolt of _pain_ I felt in my kneecap and all the way up and down my leg. Why did it suddenly start to hurt again? It had just been starting to calm down. And who the hell was screaming?

"Shit – I'm sorry!-!" Why was Marik apologizing? And why did I suddenly feel the wind move past me… Everything was becoming too clear again. My leg felt as if it was going to fall off – as if something was continually pressing against it and tearing away at it. And still those screams continued. Why were they screaming? They weren't the ones in pain.

… Oh. I was the one screaming. Well, now I just feel silly.

After who knows how long, that force finally stopped pressing and ripping against my leg, the screams ebbing away.

"Stay there," Marik's disjointed voice reached my still-ringing ears. "I'll go get the nurse."

Nurse. He said nurse, right? That means I'm in a hospital? Did he carry me the whole way there? Wow, what a guy. But then why didn't I remember seeing any blinding lights or hearing anyone ask what's wrong with me? Was my screaming really that loud?

I tried opening my eyes, but everything looked too blurry, and cross-eyed, and discolored, so I quickly closed them again. The pain in my leg had died down, but I could still feel it there with every heartbeat. It was lying dormant, waiting until I moved it even just another inch before striking once more, enveloping my whole body in the gripping feeling of _pain_.

Before I knew it, I heard the distant sound of a door opening and footsteps coming in before the door closed.

"What's wrong with him?" a quiet, female voice asked. Must be the nurse.

"He's had a problem with his knee ever since he was little," Marik's even quieter voice reached my dull ears. "Weak tendons – and just now he was ice-skating and fell right on his knees."

"Where's his brace?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Why was he ice-skating in the first place?!"

"I thought it would be… Please, just help him!"

"There's nothing much to _do_, Marik. The most I can do is give him painkillers and a temporary brace until his tendons heal as much as they can from the fall."

"Then just do it! You didn't hear his screams, Mai…"

I never got to hear the nurse's response as my body decided it had had enough and made me lose consciousness.

* * *

**So, that's that! Next chapter is the last one. Yay! :D**

**If you could all do me the great honor of reviewing and telling me what you thought of the pain descriptions, that would be most helpful! ^^ **

**And, I'd like to thank three awesome people for reviewing the last chapter: Zekione, theabridgedkuriboh, and noffermans! Here's a bag full of random stuff that I thought you might like! *gives* XD**


	9. Chapter 9

When I wake up, the pain is gone completely and I feel extremely energized. Like that time I had drunk an entire six-pack of Red Bull, only less buzzed and more in control. I'm also in what appears to be a hospital room, all white with calming posters here and there, as well as a sink and a few cabinets full of who knows what. Not to mention that I seem to be lying on a bed of some sort.

Dang, whatever hospital I'm in must have drugged me up good to not make me feel _anything_ after that painful hell I just went through. I thought I was gonna be stuck in Pain Central Station for a week, traversing through every torturous tunnel and every aching crevice. It's like a small miracle!

… Heh, just like this day, right?

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Marik says, sounding extremely relieved. I turn to look at him, seeing his smile and thinking how odd it was that he wasn't grinning or smirking. But the concerned smile he wore also looked nice, I had to admit…

"How long was I out?" I ask, trying to sit up only to immediately be pushed back down by Marik's strong hands. Damn him and his Hulk-like strength.

"Not long," he says, but _then_ he says, "half hour –"

"A half hour?!" I exclaim, staring at him in exasperation. "That's pretty long, Marik!"

"Hey, at least it wasn't an hour! And it was enough time for the nurse to give you some strong painkillers and a brace!"

I roll my eyes, before sighing. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a small pressure not unlike a brace resting on my knee.

"Nurse Mai said that there wasn't much we could do, since surgery would be too risky, but she said the brace would help keep it in a position so it could heal…" He looked a little sheepish for some reason. "And when she said she might as well have been filling you up with elephant tranquilizer, I was prepared to stay here the whole night."

… He was willing to stay the whole night for me? … That… makes me really happy. Just… I can't even explain. "You're weird…" I mumble to hide just how happy that sentence alone made me. Soon I smiled at him, though. "Hey, thanks…"

"For what?" Marik asked, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. "If I hadn't convinced you to ice-skate, you wouldn't be here right now…"

"But I also wouldn't have had as much fun as I did," I reminded him, "Nor know that I could do it…" I take a deep breath, smiling up at the ceiling now. "And I meant thank you for this entire day… I never would have thought I could do all these things, or make such a great friend… before now. So," I look back at him, a little pleased that he seemed caught off guard. "Thank you."

He blushed a little from embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "Heh… you're welcome. But you've still got a lot to learn, brat."

I start laughing, feeling euphoria erupt in my brain. "Right back at'cha."

He just grins at me, not saying another word. Heh, who knows, maybe he's too embarrassed to.

"Where are we, anyways?" I ask, looking around. "Did you carry me all the way to a hospital?"

"Hm?" Marik asked, blinking at me. "No, this Rec-Plex has a hospital-type wing, since it does specialize in people with, you know, health problems."

"Really?" I'm a little surprised; whoever owns this building is really smart, I have to say.

"Yeah," he says, laughing a bit. "The owner is pretty eccentric, but he's also –"

"Marik?" a man's voice rings out as someone barges through the door. Though he also had a surprisingly strong drawl. "Who did you bring in _this_ time?! And why is he hurt?"

"Didn't you talk to Mai?" Marik asks him, grinning a bit to himself still.

The door slams to reveal a pouting, middle-aged man with long, straight, white hair wearing black pants and a red jacket, his arms planted on his hips. The most noticeable thing about him, though, was the stark black eye-patch he wore around his right eye. "She is a busy woman, Marik! I could not find her…"

"Tsk, tsk, Pegasus," Marik said teasingly, shaking his head.

"Um, I'm sorry, but," I cut in, finally being able to sit up as I glanced between Marik and the strange man named "Pegasus." What kind of name was that, anyways? "Who are you?"

"Ah! Silly me," the man said, shaking his head and giving me a very kind smile. "Where _are_ my manners? My name is Maximillion Pegasus! But most people call me by my last name, since I just love it!"

"Oh… Okay?" I say as I swing my left leg out so that it was dangling off the side of the hospital cot-thing I was laying on. I would have moved my right leg off, too, so that I was actually in a sitting position, but I figured gravity would not be the best thing for it right now…

"Pegasus" laughs a little before coming over and sitting next to me on the bed, ever-smiling. "I'm also the owner of this establishment."

"Really?!" I say, surprised. He does not seem like the type of man to own a company!

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?" Pegasus asks, pouting a little and shooting a glare at Marik, who was snickering. The man let out a weary sigh before smiling back at me. "You see, after my eye was gouged out of me during a fight, I became discouraged. I would never be able to see again, and would have to handle all of these people staring at me…" He looked off into space, and I just couldn't help but think… _Wow, that sounds like me… all the damn stares. _

He sighs, shaking his head. "Long story short, I realized how many others must be feeling the exact same things as me, and how many others had much more severe problems, so I bought this Rec-Plex and turned it into a safe haven for all of those who have been spurned or neglected!"

I just sit and stare at him for a minute after he says that. This man… seems so unreal. Brimming with all this positivity and motivation even after having his eye _gouged_ out – most people I know would sit in their house and wallow in self-pity, but not him, I guess. And look – in the end, he was really successful, and was helping a lot of people instead of just feeling sorry for himself.

Good for him.

"Well," I finally say, giving a smile back, much to his evident pleasure. "You've done a great job, sir – I've never felt more at home anywhere."

Pegasus seems very happy with my answer, and I almost got the feeling that he was going to lean over and hug me, but he didn't. "Why, thank you! Though I'm sure this place would not be as popular if it weren't for my recruiters like Marik."

I look over at Marik with a raised brow, and he just gives me a sheepish, practically guilty smile. "Recruiters?" I ask suspiciously, turning back to Pegasus.

"Yes!" Pegasus exclaims, smiling. "You see, some people take it upon themselves to bring in as many people as they can into this establishment to help their fellow men in need! Marik here is the best one of them." He walks over and puts his arm around Marik, then, smiling at him fondly, much to the other's obvious embarrassment.

Marik coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, thanks, Pegasus…"

I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed Marik couldn't handle any form of praise, which was very amusing!

"Now if you don't mind me asking," Pegasus said, tilting his head at me, "Why are you here in this room…? How did you get hurt?"

"Oh, well," I gesture to my right leg, "I was born with a weak knee, and don't have a brace, and then I fell on it… and that's why I'm here."

"Ah…" Pegasus says with a solemn nod. "I see… Well, I shall leave you alone! Happy healing!" And just like that, he was out the door with a decisive _slam_.

I turn to Marik immediately, who was avoiding my gaze. "So," I say, watching in amusement as he cringes a little. "Why do you take it upon yourself to invite others?"

Marik sighs and rubs at the back of his head. "Well… It might be because… I also have a health problem," he admits, much to my surprise. _He_ has a problem? But he seems so put-together…! Is there some new type of thing where you can be _too_ kind?

"It's not physical," he explains, only easing my mind somewhat. "It's a… mental problem." He looks up at me as if he's ashamed, though I wish he wouldn't. What, does he think I'll stop being friends with him because of this? Do I seem like that kind of a jerk? I mean, whatever he has probably isn't that sever anyways – I didn't see any problems. Maybe this was another one of his jokes – maybe he was going to grin and say, "I have this thing where I constantly have to joke around!" and then I'd roll my eyes, smiling, and call him a brat.

Instead of that happy picture, however, he says, "I have multiple personality disorder," which shocks me greatly. Multiple…? But he seemed like one guy this whole time to me…

"And my other personality is…" he continues, swallowing slightly. "Very violent, and angry… he's almost hurt people – _badly._" He looks away then, clenching his fists. "I've lost a lot of friends that way… though I'm in better control now. The trick is to keep calm and not let things bother me – that's why I'm really sarcastic and joke around so much, but… sometimes it's really hard to think positive." He looks back at me cautiously, seeming afraid. "Does knowing this… change anything?"

For around the hundredth time that day, I just stare at him. I can't believe how afraid he is… Is this really such an issue? He _did_ say he's lost friends over this problem, though, so maybe he thinks that'll happen with me, too. After all, that's what I used to think… But you're pretty much stuck with me at this point, Marik – brats stick together.

I still can't believe it, though… MPD, huh? But he seemed perfectly sound to me. Better than most, actually. I would have never guessed…

… I guess… he doesn't really feel "normal" either, then, right? And it really is very selfless of him to want to help others. Maybe he knows what it's like to be all alone, to have no one to call a friend, to have people stare at him like he's dying…

Just like me, and all the other hospitalites.

"No," I say easily, giving him a reassuring smile. "Knowing this doesn't change anything – you've been nothing but nice and awesome to me this whole day. I'd be a real jerk to ditch you just because of this."

He smiles at me then, and he just looks so _relieved_ that it breaks my heart… I mean, I even feel the need to get up and go _hug_ him for Pete's sake! And I don't really hug people! I just… _never_ want him to look like that again… Was it really such a surprise that I'd stay friends with him? Didn't he have more people he could call friends? It certainly seems like he _would_… But, like he said, maybe his other personality scared them off…

Before I can think about this further, I hear my mother's voice outside the door. Only, it's muffled, so I can't really understand it well. Not to mention that I'm too busy paling and freaking out to really think about paying attention. Shoot, they must have used a phone book to call her, and now I'll have to face her like this after that fight, and she'll probably have to pay for this brace – oh _great_. More money that they're wasting on me…

I jump when the door opens, revealing my mother looking as worried as ever before she ran up to me and took me in a tight bear hug. "Oh, Ryou! I was so worried!-!" she starts saying, tears appearing on the edges of her eyes. Each word she spoke just made me feel worse and worse… "I couldn't stop thinking about you on the drive back –"

Stab.

"– And when I got home and the clock kept ticking and hours went by I was so sure something had happened to you!"

Maim.

"And then I got the call saying you were here and badly hurt and I…"

Mutilate.

"I rushed right over!-! I'm so sorry, honey!"

"No, mom…" I finally say, my voice cracking a bit upon the words. Great, now I feel like I'm going to start crying… "It's okay – I, I'm the one who should be sorry… I really shouldn't have said –"

"It's all right," she interrupts me, kissing my cheek, much to my extreme embarrassment since Marik was still in the room. "I know you didn't mean it, you were just mad – and I really shouldn't force you to do something you're so against… Especially when you're right about kids your age being brats." She smiles when she says my favorite term, and I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, mom?" I say, taking a deep breath. "About that, I… I thought about it, and, um… I think it'd be good. If I went to school, I mean."

My mother's eyes widen in surprise, not that I can blame her for how I'd been acting about it this whole time. "Really?" she asks me. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I…" I laugh a bit before gesturing to Marik, laughing when my mother turns to see him and jumps. She must have not even seen him. "I made a friend today, and it turns out he goes to the same school."

"… Friend?" she asks, in that tone where I just _know _she's going to make a big deal out of this and embarrass me to no end since I've never had one before.

"Yeah…" I say cautiously. "His name is Marik, and he's really nice…"

Marik smiles politely at my mother before walking up and shaking her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Ryou's mom. I must say, you've raised a fine son."

My mother actually tears up – _good gracious, mom!_ – as she shakes his hand back. "Oh, I can't believe it!" she exclaims as if she's wont he lottery. "My little Ryou hasn't even started yet and he already made a friend…! Oh, come here!" She takes him into a hug, and I just slap my forehead and groan.

Marik just laughs at my obvious embarrassment, going so far as to stick his tongue out at me. I gladly return the gesture, of course, painfully aware of how red my cheeks were getting.

Eventually, my mom stops hugging my friend and stands up straight before looking at me and smiling. "Well, dear, I'm glad you've had a good time tonight – I mean, I assume you did, anyways – but now can we please go home?"

I nod and hop down from the bed, being conscious of my right leg, of course. "Yeah, I'm getting really tired." I turn to smile at Marik. "Goodbye, Marik old brat old pal."

Marik laughs a little before bowing slightly. "The same, my friend."

"Oh!" my mother says, obviously just remembering something, "Before I forget, who do I have to talk to about payment…?"

I cringe upon the word. Unfortunately, it was one I was used to hearing what with all my doctor visits… I could just hear the "Ka-ching!" of the cash register as it gobbled up my mom's poor money – I'm so sorry, mom…

I bite my lip before saying, "I'm not really –"

"It's free of charge, my dear," Pegasus interrupts breezily as he waltzes in through the door, smiling kindly at her and surprising me. "And, if you need, I will be more than happy to pay for a more permanent brace for your son."

"Oh! Y-you don't need to do that!" my mother says, blushing a little. My mom didn't like being looked at as a charity case… There was no way she'd just accept money _or_ help like that, at least not without doing something in return. Sometimes I wish she'd take it, though… After all, a brace _would_ be nice – it would stop all the accidental pain I get from unintentionally bending my leg. And he was offering!

"No, I insist," Pegasus said with a chuckle. "I think of everyone who comes to my gym as family, and what is family for if not to help out in situations like this?"

My mother gets even more flustered now; she _did_ like respectable, selfless people who did good things out of the kindness of their heart. And what Pegasus said probably made her respect him a _lot_, and make her think that he really would just be happy to know he helped someone out, and wasn't just pitying her – which is what I think he's doing, too. Maybe she'd actually take him up on the offer!

"W-well…" she starts, a little awkward. "If you really want to… But let me buy a membership here as thanks, then…"

"Only if _you_ want to, ma'am," Pegasus replied with a gentle smile. He then turned to me and Marik. "It was nice to see you again, Marik! And Ryou, I do hope to see you around more!"

I smile at him, then my mother, then Marik, thinking how nice it was to see so many smiling faces around me. It was such a change from before I stepped foot into this gym… As you can probably guess by now, "smiling" doesn't happen often around me; it rarely _ever_ happens. Heck, I'd go so far as to say that it _never_ happens. And if there _are_ smiles around me, they're chock full of pity.

… But, you know, if I go to this new school with Marik, and spend time at this specialized gym… I think I'll be able to see these happy smiles more often – and return them, too. I'll be able to be a _normal kid_, just like I've always dreamed but never thought possible. I'll have friends, and a best friend… Who knows, maybe a guy like me could even get a girlfriend – _that's _how confident I feel right now!

This is what runs through my mind as I look at them all, and smile the biggest smile I've ever felt myself give.

"… I hope so, too…"

* * *

**And that's the end! Haha :D What do you think? Any possible changes? :) **

**I thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as I did! ^^ **

**And thanks to noffermans, theabridgedkuriboh, Richi the demon, and Overshadowed Medallion for reviewing last chapter! I hope you all have a wonderful day tomorrow ^^ **

**~~~{REVIEW REPLY}~~~**

**Richi the demon: **Haha, yeah, a cliffhanger XD It's a pretty spiffy one, if I do say so myself, and I'm glad you agree! :3 Heehee, thanks for reviewing ^^


End file.
